


30 Days of AkaKuro

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Childhood, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I reached peak with Chrysalis and now, I wanted to do this, Kise is a supporting friend, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, Love Live AU, M/M, Painting, Pre-Relationship, RIP me, Sex Change, Shapeshifting, Sibling AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stargazing, Tags to be added, Vampires, WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?, Werewolves, With A Twist, again with a twist, akashi and kuroko are wizards but also musicians, also has A+ fashion sense, and learning about one another, answer: a lot, bodyguard akashi, but this was coming a long way ago, did this come out of nowhere? probably, do you even know how long, emperor kuroko, first meeting: babies, for once, it doesn't start well this time, just akashi and kuroko talking, loving mothers Shiori and Shizuka, multiple AUs in fact, my boys i'm sorry, now you have a new thing: fuck you cake, oblivious kuroko?, quality drops, remember that au with the fuck you flowers, rip kagami, shapeshifter akashi, shared birthday celebration, short allegory, some legally blonde influence??, space travel, stop aging until you meet your soulmate, twin!akashi, vampire the masquerade elements, who could haave thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Based onthisscedule! Join and have fun as well!I'm trash and I need motivation, I hope this works.





	1. Day One: Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Kagami has met, without realising, Seijuurou's brother (side bokukaga but not really).  
> (Oreshi isn't present but he and Kuroko are together)

 

"I'm telling you, Kuroko! Akashi has been cheating on you behind your back!"

"Kagami-kun, that's not a funny joke. Are you sure it was Akashi-kun?"

"Do you know many redheads with the name Akashi?"

Kuroko doesn't have the chance to reply before someone places his hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Tetsuya. I didn't know you knew you were familiar with Taiga."

Kuroko doesn't have to turn to know who it is. After all, there's only one person that calls him that.

"Akihiko-san, Kagami-kun is my classmate. Where is Seijuurou-kun?"

"Actually, I'm here to deliver a message. He said he's waiting for you, and that you know the place. You lovebirds go have fun."

Kagami stares, confused at the exchange. 

Akihiko laughs. "Don't tell me you want to spy on your friend's date, do you Taiga?"

"Only to make sure you're not cheating on him when I'm not looking!"

 

 

 

Seijuurou and Tetsuya had a fun date and Taiga was staring at Akihiko and Seijuurou, wondering if he was okay or going crazy for seeing double.


	2. Day Two: I Will Give You my All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou never thought he was going to have the chance of a happy life on his brother's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. Akashi is the younger and "inferior" brother, but both get adopted by the same couple who love them both equally. Akashi.exe has stopped responing. (Final) Fantasy elements, and actually part of a huge ass FF AU I'm only going to write small parts here and there. Forgive me.

 

The Kuroko family had three members: the husband, Kuroko Ren, the wife, Kuroko Ayumi, and their son, Kuroko Tetsuya.

And a ghost.

 

He's not actually a ghost, merely a child unwanted, despised by the very same people who brought him to the world. His hair and eyes, somehow came out to be a disgusting red, a colour of demons the lovely pair wanted no assosiation with. And so, denied of all, of a name, of love, of life, he just lived his days in a dark corner at the basement, waiting for his brother to visit.

Until the day he was thrown in the streets and his older brother followed him without a second thought. A choice he suffered from, since he often got sick very easily.

One day, someone caught him stealing and followed him to where Tetsuya was,  When he left again, the man approached him and promised him to help his brother, to take him to his place, to raise his sick brother and he begged the man to take him as well, that it was fine if he had to stay in a crampy basement or being ignored, that anything was fine as long as he was with his brother.

The man sat down then, dirtying his clothes, and smiled at him. He had no intention of seperating them and, if he so wished, he could learn how to fight to protect his brother and their new family.

 

-//-

 

It's much later on that he learns the man was called Akashi Masaomi and was a Summoner as well as an accomplished healer. His wife, Akashi Shiori was a Knight, despite her status as a commoner, her skill was unrivalled and her services unmatched. Both were very kind to them and even offered the little 'demon' the name of Akashi Seijuurou, and both insisted he and Tetsuya called them at least _mother_ and _father._

So, when Shiori offered to teach him what he needed to become a Knight (which included not just fighting, but writing and social skills, among other things), he took up the offer without a second thought. Because if Tetsuya was training with their new father to hone his abilities as a Summoner (apparently he had a gift for it), he was going to need someone to protect him, and Seijuurou was more than willing to be that person, no matter what it got.

 

[And Tetsuya was very thankful for his brother to be the one to protect him from danger, as he was glad to be the one healing Seijuurou's wounds, from now on and forever.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still weak and warming up


	3. Day Three: We Wish You....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko share some Christmas memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas people! If you celebrate it of course, otherwise, have a great day!

 

Christmas night was finally a time for both to relax, with a warm mug of chocolate (Kuroko's with a dash of vanilla, of course), in a finally empty apartment, by the light of the Christmas tree. It was nice having their friends over, eating and laughing and having fun, but now, it was time to relax.

Cleaning up the place could wait until tomorrow.

Akashi was smiling while hearing Kuroko talk about that one time he's spent in the countryside. Distant family from across the world was visiting and they shared different customs and food.

"What about you, Akashi-kun?"

"About me?"

"Yes, any special Christmas?"

"None at all."

"You just don't want to share any embarrassing stories." Kuroko accused.

"It's not like that. Christmas was almost always just another day in my life."

At that, Kuroko had a sad expression.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The best is yet to come, and I'm looking forward to making more Christmas memories with you."

That was enough to make him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapters, who's that, I don't know her


	4. Day Four: Freedom is Sweet (but Love is Sweeter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Akashi meet in a shady tavern, while trying to hide their identities from one another, and everyone else present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Royalty AU day and it feels like this is just going to be my element. I always wanted to write something like this, and Inspiration hit hard. I hope you enjoy.

 

Tetsuya sits on the last not filled table in the shadiest tavern of the shadiest city at the borders or Rakuzan. He'll go back to Seirin on a few days, he promises himself. It's just nice being away from responsibilities, like any other person not born in a royal family. He listens carefully around him, even if he looks at nobody. Staring could draw attention and it was the last thing he wanted.

A hooded stranger came to sit on his table, facing downwards. It seemed like this person, too, wanted to avoid drawing attention to himself.

The question was, why?

His table was the only silent one, since both him and, as it seemed, the newcomer, were listening in the conversations going around the tavern, which were pretty much the same, along those lines:  _I heard the little prince ran away, Wouldn't it be better if the generals executed him for assault,_ or  _Why are we bothering with political hostages when we can easily just annex Teikou?_

"I feel sorry for whoever this prince they're talking about is." Tetsuya casually says, hoping to get a reaction out of a stranger. If he showed worry about the prince, it could probably be that they were from the small kingdom themselves, or one of their allies, fragile as alliances could be.

No one wants to assist a small, weak country.

While his own home had a neutral stance towards them, an alliance, he knew, would be both dangerous and beneficial. Their army was a few hundreds of foot soldiers and only a dozen or so cavalry, two of them being King Masaomi, and Second Prince Seijuurou, who was now in hiding, apparently.

Getting a smile or a laugh would be the most concerning reaction: the person would seek to harm the prince directly.

If the stranger seemed more anxious, restless even, it would betray he was the runaway.

Unfortunately, either the stranger was apathetic about it, or he was just good at masking his emotions.

"A war is the last thing we all need right now. Let's hope things won't go as far." was his only commentt.

"Hypothetically speaking," he tries once again, "who do you think would win between them, if war breaks out?"

The stranger sighs, but he still doesn't reveal any emotion, just rational thinking which is, in itself, suspicious. What an obviously smart person is doing in a small city like that.

"Hypothetically speaking," the stranger speaks, "if Teikou and Rakuzan went at war, with no external help, Rakuzan could get a victory just by employing enormous numbers. However, it is rumoured that one of the princes is a tactical genius, while the other is a skilled commander. If that is true, they might just offer a bitter victory to Rakuzan, one with uncountable loses both in resourses, human or otherwise, and morale."

The stranger sits up. "I'm afraid I have to bid you goodnight. I'm leaving early this morning for Seirin, since my business in Rakuzan is done. A shame I couldn't find a guide for my way."

_This is my chance to find out more!_ he thinks, so he causally mentions that he was planning to head there as well.

"We can travel together if you wish so."

"Excelent! Is leaving at the break of dawn and meeting just outside this tavern suitable for you?"

_That's too damn early!_ his mind screams at him but he manages to control it and instead reply with a "Sure, I'll be there." And finally,  _finally_ , he remembers to introduce himself. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" he says, ready to add that his parents were very fond of the Seirin Royal Family, which is why he's having the same name as the crown prince, but that question never comes.

"I'm Aki" the stranger replies, and exits the tavern without a second thought.

 

-//-

 

They reach Seirin a few days later, around noon. "Aki" is focused on getting an audience with the Queen as soon possible, which means that, as soon as they enter the capital, it's a mad dash to the palace and, to be more precise, the audience chamber.

He pushes the guards away, ignores the civilians, and pushes wide open the doors to the audience chamber only a moment before Queen Riko announces the end of the day's hearing.

He takes off his cloak and bows down, and Tetsuya can see the sweat on his red hair.

"I am the Second Prince of Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou" he introduces himself.

"And I wish to form an alliance between our countries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams to eternity* I'm laaateeee but so many stuff happened


	5. Day Five: My Soul Has Your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko knows it's immoral, rude, perverted, and a lot other bad things, but he can't stop staring at Akashi's soulmark, resting on the nape of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After popular (?) demand for a continuation to the Royalty AU, this Soulmate AU is just that! Aren't you happy all? I sure am, with a way I managed to combine the two.  
> Just a note: soulmarks are matching, but not the same.

 

The world stops that moment for Tetsuya. The sting of betrayal is a painful one. But then again, he too kept his identity secret, so he shouldn't blame him, right?

"Tetsuya, would you mind letting our guest?" and while her tone of voice makes her sound like a sweet mother, one glance at her face and all he can see is  _"don't you dare say no, I need you to keep an eye on him, capiche?"_

So he agrees, because he too wants to know more about Seijuurou.

"I don't need explanations on why you lied about your name." the redhead speaks when they're out of anyone's hearing distance. "You had a valid reason for it, as did I."

"What makes you think so?"

"You were sitting in a dimply lit area, away from anyone, conversing with nobody, looking at nobody but still listening in conversations. You were trying to blend in. Which worked relatively well."

"How so?"

"I noticed you, didn't I?"

 

-//-

 

Seijuurou asked to be let to clean himself after all those days of travelling, and he's quick and efficient in his methods, Tetsuya observes. It's only ten minutes that he's gone and now, here he is, standing in front of him, drying his hair, not even the tiniest speck of dirt on him.

And there it is, in all his glory, Akashi Seijuurou's soulmark, lying on the nape of his neck. It's an elegant whirl of a single line, passing through several dark colours in a fluent succession, and, his limited knowledge of runes supplies him that this is the rune for  _Night._

Kuroko knows it's immoral, rude, perverted, and a lot other bad things, but he can't stop staring at it, but it was an enchantingly beautiful one. And besides, he also has so many questions about it. Why is it a rune, did Akashi had some connection to magic? Does he practice one of the Arts himself or does he simply have magical heritage?

Unconciously, he touches his own soulmark, at the same position, although his is an amagalm of straight, colourful lines, carrying the meaning of  _Light._ Opposing yet matching meanings, could it be that Seijuurou was his soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I so tired these days, I could have written more


	6. Day Six: A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Akashi have a small talk. That's all. (Post- Winter Cup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping a day. Might return to it later. Might not. We'll see.

 

 _There's beauty in simplicity_ is what Seijuurou always thought. And he was, again, right on that. There was beauty in seeing Kuroko smiling, being happy, being content with how things were. And that beauty made him feel happiness as well.

Defeat, as all things, has concequences, but he's ready to face them all, and not be afraid of them.

He won't bring tears to his Sky, Kuroko, again.


	7. Day Seven: Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heroes of this land, brave men and women, help us rid our land of the beast that ravages our fields and homes!"
> 
> In which Kuroko is saved by the same person (?) he was sent to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Guess who skipped another day!  
> I feel the strength to create more and I hope it'll follow me for all year long and for years to come

 

_"Heroes of this land, brave men and women, help us rid our land of the beast that ravages our fields and homes!"_

 

Kuroko Tetsuya did all kinds of odd jobs to survive, so he decided to venture into the beast's lair. He gambled on how he always went unnoticed by anyone, venturing with only an old dagger as his weapon.

This turned out to be his downfall. The beast's lair, an old, crumbling castle, was surrounded by wild rose bushes, wilder than any other in the world, stinging him all over when he tried to cross. But he tries to push, as much as he can, to enter the place. The thorns seem to fall in love with his skin, because they prickle him with the same fervor lovers caress each other longingly, lovingly, after being seperated for so long. Nothing is left untouched, but it's after he crosses that he succumbs to their poison kisses. Then he lies down, hoping to get some rest, but sleep claims his sight within a heartbeat.

And so he doesn't realise that he's being lifted up, and taken inside the treacherous castle.

 

-//-

 

He wakes up in a large bed, clean and warm. He's wearing clean clothes, his wounds bandaged, a tray of food and water laid on the night stand next to him. 

 _Do as you will_ , it reads, and he plans to do just that. He wants to know more about the place and possibly, his host.

The beast remains hidden from his sight.

 

-//-

 

He finds the beast the same day, the same moment he discovers the library of the old castle.

He had no idea the place held a library, much less that he'd find the beast there.

Speaking of, the beast. The so-called beast had an air of elegance surrounding it, despite its appearance. It was standing still on twos, like a human, staring outside the window. Legs like those of a lion up to the knee, a wolf's tail hanging, black wings in place of arms. But everything else, oh how everything else is glaringly human. A human's torso, with a human's head, even with a pair of horns swweping back and towards the sky from its top, with a human's hair, long and flowing and red, and seemingly well attended to, smoothly falling over an otherwise naked body.

He doesn't expect the beast to talk to him, but so the beast does.

 _"What is what you wish for?"_ is a strange first question to ask in place of a name.

It doesn't take him a second thought to reply "to survive".

 _"Why not live?"_ the Beast asks right after, and jumps out of the window, obviously not expecing his guest to have an answer.

 

-//-

 

They strike their first deal in the library, too. Kuroko would flip the pages while Sei (the Beast) would teach him to read and write, as well as read for him.

 

-//-

 

"This curse, as you call it, cannot be broken with anything you might want to try. All, except one."

Sei doesn't reply when Kuroko asks.

But he's going to find out.

 

-//-

 

Kuroko cries, while he's holding the knife in his hands.

 _Fate is such a cruel thing_ he thinks, because the only way to end the curse was to do what he came to.

 

**_"Heroes of this land, brave men and women, help us rid our land of the beast that ravages our fields and homes!"_ **

 

And  Sei, who he thought was sleeping, opens his eyes lethargically, those red, bright and endless like a sea of rubies Kuroko came to love, among so many other things.

But he smiles that rare smile of his as he reaches for Kuroko's trembling hands, only to plunge the steel instrument through his heart.

 

_[Like all humans do, Sei too, bleeds red.]_

 

"You must leave now." he speaks, and his voice comes out strained. "Before the curse claims you."

The  _"before I die"_ is left unspoken.

 

-//-

 

_"Heroes of this land, brave men and women, help us rid our land of the beast that ravages our fields and homes!"_

 

However, the Beast remains at the master bedroom, weeping for what it could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a decline in quality it's because I was writing until early in the morning, rip me


	8. Day Eight: Endless Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko guides Akashi through the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh fairy tail week is great! Today was actually Little Mermaid day and tomorrow's Little Red day but I decided to swap them around, because a) I couldn't get over my head the existent of official little red riding hood art and b) this is more lighthearted than yesterday's, c) my idea of Little Mermaid is more heavy than this. Please enjoy.

 

 _There's something absolutely hilarious in all of this,_ is what Akashi thinks. Because he's following a  _wolf,_ of all things, to get out of the Eternal Forest. Well, he did claim he was a wolf, but he was mostly "human-presenting"? Akashi didn't have any word to describe it. His eyes, however, saw a human boy with animalistic features, particularly a tail and a pair of wolf ears. No matter how his guide insisted he was a wolf, nothing would be enough to persuade him.

"We need to rest for the night." the 'wolf' announces, stopping by the river to set up camp.

 

**_Splash!_ **

 

Akashi ignores Kuroko's franctic yelling as he splashes in the water happily. This is something he wasn't allowed to do before. Now, away from all the expectations of him, he could be the child he was denied to be before.

"Akashi-kun, please get out of the water. You're not a child, and I can't look after you if you get sick."

"Too bad because I'm not going to come out anytime soon."

Kuroko sighs before jumping into the river himself as well.

 

-//-

 

"Achooo!"

Akashi laughs. "Did you catch a cold mister wolf?" he teases.

"I wouldn't have to jump into the water if you didn't jump first."

"No one forced you to."

"Shut up, Little Red."

"A nickname? Aren't you being forward with your intentions, mister wolf."

"Shut up! And try to get some sleep already! It's a long way we have to travel tomorrow!"


	9. Day Nine: Tails and Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't think as he jumps after his beloved, desperately trying for their hands to connect, even for one last time.  
> But, as where life ends when his body comes in contact with the vicious waves, a new one begins when he's submerged into a very mysterious, virbant life world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid. Oh Little Mermaid, how many faces have you changed in my mind these days. It started out with Akashi being a depressed boy who threw himself off a cliff but survived the fall and met with merman Kuroko. The fall scene has changed a lot but it's still there, and I chose to try approaching this in a in medias res narrative, picking up the story at the middle/close to the end, rather than the very beginning, which didn't come the way I wanted it to but oh well.

 

"I know you don't love me." Kuroko speaks. He doesn't turn to face him, nor he stands down from the edge of the tower. The strong winds of a coming storm was enough to mask any signs of approach. "Thank you for your hospitality, Akashi-kun. I'm glad for what you taught me."

But Akashi isn't fast enough, and Kuroko lets himself fall.

Akashi, however, doesn't think as he jumps after his beloved, desperately trying for their hands to connect, even for one last time. So he does, and he doesn't let go. Instead, he closes his eyes. He doesn't want to let Tetsuya see any fear in his eyes.

But, as where life ends when his body comes in contact with the vicious waves, a new one begins when he's submerged into a very mysterious, virbant world.

It takes him a minute to open his eyes after he felt being surrounded by the sea, not ever letting Kuroko's hand go. When he does open his eyes though, he takes in a sight out of the wildest imagination. Who could have thought that the myths found life in the Deep Waters.

_Merfolk._

He never thought merfolk would actually exist, as many others, but they were there, gracefully swimming around the strangers.

_"Welcome back, Kuroko-kun!'_

_Swimming around a friend and a stranger_ , he inwardly corrects himself.

"Excuse me," he says, polite as ever, "but we have to go meet the Witch." and at the mention of it, the merfolk leave them, but not before he leans in to his ear and whispers "Follow me and don't let go."

And so he does.

It gives him the chance to study Kuroko in a way he hasn't before. He seems more carefree, from the way he swims, and his elegant tail, wide and plumed in a way he's seen only in a bird before. Its colouring is strange too, starting off as a light blue at his scales and ending up to a vibrant red.

Underwater caves weren't unheard of, so he shouldn't have been surprised, but what  _did_ surprise him was meeting with another merman, one with a pitch black tail and hair the same shade.

"Tetchaaan!" he yells, and swims towards them, lightning-fast, and breaks their hold on each other. "I missed you so much!"

"I've been only gone for ten days, Takao-kun."

"I still missed you."

"Please let me go. Midorima-kun will be jealous." and at that, Takao lets him go, turning his attention to Akashi.

"Oh? You brought your love with you?"

"He followed me."

"Then he must love you a lot!" he exclaims, and then turns to Akashi, handling him a little bottle. "Drink this. You'll at least be able to breathe properly. We can talk about your intentions with Tetchan later."

 

-//-

 

"I'm asking again, Takao-kun. Do you have any form-changing potions? Please?"

"Hmmm...." Takao makes a thinking noise. "I don't know. There must be one around here somewhere... Now, if I were a changing potion, where would I be hiding..." he mutters, swimming around his cave, picking up and checking the bottles. "Aha! Here it is!" he yells, and gives it to Kuroko. "Now, there's some rules you need to keep in mind. One, the potion lasts for two weeks max. Two, if you confess your love to someone but they don't return it, you'll turn back. If you're not close to water, you'll turn into foam. If they do a sacrifice for you, they belong at your side. Any questions?"

"Not at all." 

"Good luck then, Tetchan."

 

-//-

 

Akashi is, lack of a better word, amused from what Takao tells him. Kuroko wanted to know the human world but instead, fell in love. Luckily, the feeling was mutual. Takao was talking enthusiastically about the life in the sea, quiet and carefree and the former human was happy to know life could get simpler for him than it was before. And he had to tell more but Kuroko was obviously embarrassed and dragged Akashi away, in the pretext that the redhead needed to see his new home.

"I'll understand if you want to go back, Akashi-kun."

"I like seeing you like that, Kuroko. You're radiating happiness, and I can't stop staring at your tail."

"Thanks. Yours is very beautiful as well, Akashi-kun."

It's only then that Akashi realises he's been swimming with a tail ( _how foolish of me, honestly_ , he thinks), and it's a truly eye-catching one. Red, with black stripes all over, fins long and sharp as though they're knitting needles.

"Akashi-kun should prepare himself."

"For what exactly, Kuroko?"

"You look like a warrior. So I believe some training is in order."

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's tail is supposed to be based on a rosetail betta fish and Akashi's on lionfish.


	10. Day Ten: Love, Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko share the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Genderbend prompt. I always wanted to write a Love Live AU, and this seemed like a good chance? I wish I could do better *sigh*.

 

The stage lights are beautiful and bright, Kise thinks as she looks at her friends from the backstage. Akashicchi and Kurokocchi have taken the stage, all bright smiles and confident steps, but she knows Kurokocchii always, _always_ feels the stage fright creeping on to her. It goes away when her partner hits that first note of the song.

 

 

_**It's someone's scenario, a Dreaming future  
No more trick, no more trap! ** _

 

 

Part of their charm, what made _Star Crown_ what they are, was more the aesthetic they showed off, rather than their songs. _Everyone can sing_ , is what Kise always thought, but the presentation was a huge thing. She should know, as she was the one who made their current outfits.

 

 

_**I have no need for a Dreaming future** _ _**  
** _ _**That’s still just a trick, Bye-bye** _

 

 

The two of them look like a mirror to one another; Sky blue hair caught in a side ponytail facing to the left, a red dress and matching shoes, against a right, red side ponytail accompanying a blue dress and matching shoes. Apart from the colours, everything on them was exactly the same. Shoes had the exact small heels, dresses plain but with the same small, black, cloth flowers on them, which are placed in the exact same places on both. Nothing was left in accident, not when you were trying to make them two that looked similar, transform them into a mirror image of one another.

 

 

__**I know that you’re watching me  
From somewhere safe  
That haughty smile of yours is just like an adult’s **

 

 

Fingers intertwine, as the two girls sing and dance in perfect sync, as if they were two parts of the same whole. And as the song closes to its end, they reach for each other, embracing tightly each other, ending their performance with sharing a kiss.

 

 

_**I don’t think of the times I struggled as worthless  
So no matter what happens, My heart will not run away ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Crash Mind is a Great Song and I can't stop listening to it on repeat.


	11. Day 11: Revelations and Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko discover something new about each other at the most unexpected of moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesdays are Hell Days for me. I got some free time to write a bit before 11pm and had no idea what to do for the Extra Game prompt. And then it hit me. What if Akashi gets angry when he finds Kuroko injured but also turned on on the possibility of trying out some mild bdsm (no actual descriptions of said activities included) and Kuroko later getting turned on by hearing Akashi swear. That's all. Also -49517 quality writing for various reasons. Have fun.

 

 

Finding Kuroko injured was something to make every member of the Vorpal Swords team. Kuroko was not only a great player but also a valued friend to them. And who wouldn't get angry at seeing their friends hurt?

It's a  _slightly_ different case for one particular Akashi Seijuurou though. Of course he's angry, and it's not just because of seeing a friend or, something hopefuly no other is aware, his  _lover_ , but because it's not  _himself_ the one to mark frail, dear Tetsuya, to colour his skin like the most precious canvas. But alas, this is the wrong time for such thoughts, so he wills those thoughts to the back of his head, albeit with some difficutly.

(It's a discussion left for the Night, when everything will be over and the time will run only for their sakes, that he'll ask if they share desires. After all, it feels far more greater reaceiving some things and love, with all its exressions, is one of them. It's better when _both_ want something and reach for it together, than him simply taking what he desires. It just feels wrong.)

 

So he just helps Kuroko stand, and turns his attention to the offender, for a few quick words.

 

_"Shut your mouth, asshole."_

 

Everyone who knows Akashi Seijuurou needs to pinch themselves to make sure that this, indeed, came out of the mouth of the well renowned prim and proper Prince of Rakuzan High School. The pain that comes tells them that yes, this is neither illusion nor dream, but it's a date that needs to be written down because Akashi Seijuurou never ever swears.

Kuroko pays attention that moment too.

Akashi's voice always had an effect on him. Not just in court or when studying. Or when meeting. No, it was that one other voice, the one reserved for sharing their secrets with the Moon. Even that, special voice that he was the only one to know, all had an effect on him. So it wasn't that strange he felt that tug once again.

 _How inconvenient_ , Kuroko thinks, because now isn't the time to think of their private moments or what occured during them.

Or what didn't.

In particular, how Seijuurou never ever does any dirty talking.

He wants to try it, at least once. He's certain he'll enjoy it, just because it's Seijuurou, and his voice does strange things to him. It's not a complaint, even if it might sound one. There's nothing bad in loving certain things about your partner, he believes.

Hastily, he makes a note to himself. He'll ask him tonight, if he's willing to try something new.

After all, he did read somewhere victory sex was something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fighting off sleepiness for an hour now,I'm tired and I aplogise for the abrupt ending have a good day


	12. Day 12+13: Sweet Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya plays the prince, this time. Seijuurou is his faithful knight, who bows down in respect and places a kiss on the ring he's wearing. "I have returned, your Highness." [Childhood AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been some.... miscalculations. I think. But anyways, today's the day where I write Akashi and Kuroko being cute and little and playing knights. And celebrating their birthdays together. Enjoy. [A/N: Shizuka is Kuroko's mother]

 

Akashi Shiori and Kuroko Shizuka knew each other for a long time now, a shy friendship that begun when both were standing on the doorstep of adolesence that grew to be a bond as strong as that of family. They were stubborn enough to persuade their now husbands to hold their weddings together, and they went through together the same things. They even spent their pregnancies together, with Seijuurou being only forty days ahead of Tetsuya. And while both boys (now seven, and extremely cute in their opinions) celebrated their birthdays with family and friends, they were seperated. For that, the two mothers picked the day that was right in the middle of their birthdays, to celebrate together.

Which was today.

Both boys, luckily, liked to play together, turning to be as good friends as their mothers were. Making up their own tales was their favourite activity, and their stories were filled with mystical kingdoms and mighty beasts and fearsome warriors. They set them up as plays they presented in front of their mothers, who were more than delighted to witness each and every one of their performances.

Today, they present of a story or a knight returning to his prince. Tetsuya plays the prince, this time, as per Seijuurou's request. He sits on a nice stool with a soft pillow on it, his back touching the wall behind him. Seijuurou had insisted earlier he does so, for royals keep their backs completely straight and proud and Tetsuya needs to look the part he's playing.

Seijuurou plays the knight this time, and he's picked one of his baby blankets to serve as his cape, and one of their toy swords as his noble weapon. He has a a messenger's bag across his tiny shoulders, to which the contents, Shizuka doesn't know, but, knowing Shiori, it's not going to be good.

Seijuurou bows to Tetsuya then, placing a tender kiss on his liege's ring, one bright ruby resting on his finger, as he mutters "I have returned, your Highness."

"Psshh, Shiori-chan" Shizuka whispers, "is Tetsuya wearing your engagement ring?"

Shiori tries to supress her laughter. "Don't be silly Shizuka. My engagement ring doesn't have a stone that large."

"Then what.... _Wait_! A ring pop? Seriously? You gave them a ring pop?"

Shiori shrugs. "To my defence, I got one for Seijuurou on his birthday, since he asked for it. Didn't know he still kept it."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

They almost miss Tetsuya searching through Seijuurou's bag, and picking up a small tiara, seemingly decorated by a thousand diamonds. "Will you rule the world by my side?"

"Shiori-chan, please tell me this one isn't a real piece of jewelry."

"Oh, but it is." Shiori finally lets herself laugh. "Okaasama gave it to me for my marriage. She gave a similar one to you, if I remember."

"Remind me why I tolerate you."

"Because I'm your best friend?" Shiori laughs. "I think this settles it then. One day, Tetsuya and Seijuurou will get married!"

"Are you plotting again?"

"No plots, I swear! They'll fall in love with one another by themselves." Shiori declares proudly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Woman's intuition, of course!"


	13. Day 14: Coming at your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You stop aging until you meet your soulmate, so you age together."  
> Akashi ignores that rule, always running away from "the One".  
> The world takes priority, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that the age difference prompt made me think was that one Soulmate AU where you stop aging when you turn 18 until you meet your soulmate. I never found any statements about dying from decease or severe injury, so I'm going to assume you can die at least from the latter. Kuroko wasn't lucky to reach 100, ever. Akashi is 400 something.

 

_"There's war over us, and you choose to abandon your men, your friends, your country, now?"_

_"I know my murder comes close. Would you prefer me dead than gone?"_

 

It takes him a moment to wake up from the nightmare. He doesn't regret running away all those years back. He does regret leaving his friends behind, but they did such a good job in the task he's left them, it made him wonder if he was ever needed in the first place.

But some nights like this one, his old mind betrays him. He forgets who he is now, mixing the eras and the identities he's assumed over time. He's been a ruler and a warrior, an explorer and a revolutionary, a writer and a rebel, an artist and a politician. After all, four centuries is a very long time.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's  _Akashi Seijuurou_ now. He's a lawyer. He lives in New York, but travels to were cases that interest him are. He has a flight to Japan on two days for a case. A case.  _That's it!_

Work always helped him sort out his thoughts. Or just pushed away the unwanted ones. So he gets off the bed and, even if it's still not five in the morning yet, he takes a quick shower and reads the case files again.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya. Age 37. Accused of repeated sexual harrassment and attempted rape. He takes a notepad and scribbles down the inconsistencies he spots, which seem to be more than what he counted the last time. It's going to be a challenge, he knows. No one would want to hear the pleas of a man for a heinous crime, even if said person was innocent. Akashi was convinced Kuroko was, indeed, wrongly accused, and the only thing he needed was to confirm it.

Well, it was time to return to Japan.

Too bad there was no one there to wish him  _welcome home_.

 

-//-

 

Seijuurou chooses to ignore, for now, the signs that Tetsuya might just be his soulmate. He found his first greying hair a few days after seeing his picture and it couldn't be due to age or stress. If it were, it would have happened way before. But making sure the man got what he deserved was first priority.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me Kuroko-kun." he greets him at their first meeting. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou, your lawyer."

"Pleasure to meet you, Akashi-san." Kuroko had replied, opting to not comment on his choice of words. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been doing this?"

"Depends." Akashi replies with a smile. "Being a lawyer? No more than five years, I'm afraid. Life? Way longer than one might assume."

"That's one arrogant claim."

"I've done many things in life, Kuroko-kun, that includes doing detective work. And while I can tell you're innocent, I want to hear it from you. I'll honestly be surprised if you actually did it."

There's a minute of silence, but then Kuroko speaks again. "I didn't do it. But please don't use _that_ in my defense line."

 _This is going to be interesting enough to die for it in the end_ , Akashi thinks. "What is it, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko's voice is barely above a whisper. "I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did this end up to be a Legally Blonde influenced fic  
> I don't know what's going on.  
> I'm happy with it though.


	14. Day 15: From Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya meets Seijuurou before his father, only because no one could stop Shiori from flying across the world with her son from across the world to see her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone want a continuation from the Childhood AU? Well, this is a prequel to it. I don't know how it came to be but I imagined Shiori and Shizuka sharing their room in the hospital and Shiori not leaving the room until Shizuka does, or Shizuka visiting Shiori after Seichan was born, even if she's close to her days as well. Fun fact: my mother was visiting my now godmother when she gave birth to her second kid, and she was pregnant to me. I was born five days later.

 

Shizuka let out a sigh of relief. Holding her newborn son in her arms was a fullfilling sensation to her.

If only Hayato was here with her.

 _It's all Shiori's fault_ , she says to no one but herself,  _why did I even befriend her all that time back?_

Indeed, it must have been an ingenious plan of hers, to send their husbands, Kuroko Hayato and Akashi Masaomi, on a wild chase to gather their closest relatives. For what, she was never sure.

 

"Shizukaaaaaaaa"

_Wait, when did Shiori came in?_

"When did you come in Shiori-chan?"

"A few minutes ago. The nurses let me in."

"Why did they do that."

"Shizuka, how mean! You visited me after I gave birth, while you should have just stayed home or at hospital, not visiting me! Besides, don't you want to see my baby boy again?"

"Are you here to boast about your son?"

"No, I'm here to boast over yours as well. My best friend has such a cute baby boy!"

"Shiori-chan why did you bring him too?"

"Why not? Our boys should get to know each other as soon as possible!"

"Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because you love me, of course!"

_Seriously, Shiori is so bad for my heart._

"Anyways, have you thought of a name? I want you to pick my son's name! Then I can pick one for yours!"

"Is this why you've found excuses for our husbands to be away?"

"Yeah! Let's be honest, do you think either Masa or Hayato would agree to this?"

"Hayato, maybe..."

"But Masa never! So this is the best way to do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when did this turn to Shiori/Shizuka I'm sorry but not really  
> don't be angry at me for this being short, supernatural week is just around the corner and I want to give large things for them, I love supernatural themes


	15. Day 16: The Stars Brought Me to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou flies away from his home in Lunar, and lands to Oberon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this_happens_when_you_fuse_547020_vampverse_and_also_space_pt1.doc
> 
> This is something very new for me to try out, cause taking a lot of lore of different vampire-related universes is one thing but it's the first time I got to work with Vampire: The Masquerade elements. I'm trash.

 

  
_“Oh Selene, dearest mother, free us from your torturous love and let us hide in the Embrace of those you Chose for us”_

“Seichan, are you reciting poetry again?”

“Reo, how kind of you to join me.” Seichan, or, more appropriately, Akashi Seijuurou, greets his second in command, Mibuchi Reo.

Their vessel is called Aeterna, and does her solitary voyage from Luna to Charon. She's modeled after one of the old vessels humans made to explore their original home planet of Gaia, but now have spread their wings across their Solar system.

 _Aeterna_ was crafted to sail towards the Sun for her virgin voyage, fulfilling the execution of the former Lunar Prince.

Mibuchi Reo had sneaked into the ship with his two friends, Hayama Kotarou and Nebuya Eikichi, to steer her away from both her demise and theirs.

“Seichan, are you sure you want to go through your plan? We can still turn back to Phobos, you can settle there, nobody will ever know or even imagine you're the Lunar Prince.”

“Was the Lunar Prince.”

“You'll always be _our_ Prince.”

  
-//-

Aeterna never reaches her destination.

-//-

“Kuroko, are you sure all you want to do is spend your life on Oberon? We could go together in Titania! Maybe your Fated is there. All I'm saying, you can't take the Oracle's words to the absolute letter. Prophecies rarely work like that.”

“I still prefer to stay here, Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga grew up together, two little boys running through Vasileia, the largest city around the rock they were sitting on. Some of the buildings seemed to touch the stars, and vehicles throwing steams up the skies travel around their home, bringing people to and from work. All of them roam the sky; not a single hair of land is left unused.

“Hey, Kuroko, hear that noise? Do you think Titania will crush us this time?”

Kuroko doesn't reply, he just stares at the sky, and sees her. A beautiful vessel, falling from the sky, and he remembers the Oracle's words, that his Chosen will come from a moon and fall from the stars.

-//-

He finds the beautiful vessel in ruins, and stands there, weeping for her, until he witnesses the unbelievable: part of the wreckage moves, and four people emerge for it. The first one is a blond boy, agile enough to quickly jump and assist whoever was holding the large piece of scrap metal.

The next person to come out was lean and had long black hair, and, man or woman, they carried an ethereal beauty to them. They were holding someone else in their arms, a smaller boy, with red hair that seemed to be heavily injured. After them, a giant followed, laying the boy down to breathe.

“Seichan, can you hear me?”

Kuroko couldn't help but go closer to them to offer his assistance. “Can I help you?”

“Yes please, you see, Seichan here” and they point to the redhead has been injured badly and we need blood!”

And Kuroko is only a breath away from saying that he'll run back to the Elders but someone, or something, grabs his wrist and brings him closer to the seemingly unconscious boy.

 

_“Oh Selene, how sweet is the Embrace you hold your children with and how very restraining, how very cathartic when we see those we unite with”_

 

Kuroko feels a sharp pain to where his hand was grabbed, but it passes a moment later. And as if a miracle, the injured redhead seemed to heal out of nowhere, and standing in his two feet. “Thank you for helping us” he says, and there's something in his voice that Kuroko finds hypnotic and alerting at the same time.

Everyone seems to stiffen until the lean man speaks again. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mibuchi Reo and these are Hayama Kotarou and Nebuya Eikichi” he says, pointing at the cat and the giant.

“Finally,” and he points at the redhead and bows, what strange behaviour, “this is the Third Lord of Lunar, Prince of Lilith, Keeper of the Masquerade, and Sire to the Rakuzan Bloodline, Akashi Seijuurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc


	16. Day 17: Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko wants to know more about his guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this_happens_when_you_fuse_547020_vampverse_and_also_space_pt2.doc
> 
> nothing really happens here, just talk. hope you still enjoy.

 

  
_“This the Third Lord of Lunar, Prince of Lilith, Keeper of the Masquerade, and Sire to the Rakuzan Bloodline, Akashi Seijuurou.”_

 

“Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Um, no titles.” he replies.

“Kuroko, what you do know about vampires?”

“Eh?” Kuroko was confused. “Is that a Gaian legend?”

Akashi just seemed to relax then, allowing himself, even let out a silenced laugh. “Reo, do you think I can die here?”

“Seichan, please. You're not going to die here. None of us will.”

“Hey, Kuroko right?” Kotarou asked. “Can you find a place for us for today? We'll be out of your hair as soon as we can.”

“Sure, I can get to to stay at my place. Follow me, please.”

But before he manages to turn his back and lead them to his home, the redhead collapsed, right in front of his eyes.

 

-//-

 

The man called Nebuya carried him back to his home. They laid him down into Tetsuya's bed and waited for him to open his eyes.

It happened a moment later, and the redhead gathered himself and sat in the bed, in a graceful manner, but his eyes seemed a bit unfocused.

“Seichan, are you alright?”

“Don't worry Reo, I'm fine, just a bit.... Hangover? It reminded me of Kotarou.” He then turns to Kuroko, giving a small bow. “I apologize for bitting your arm earlier.”

“What was that about?”

“I had some of your blood.”

“What for?”

“As I said earlier, I'm a vampire. In fact, all of us are.” Seijuurou repeats.

“Vampires don't exist.” Kuroko reminds him.

“The same people of Lunar thought about werewolves. Some of the younger on Lilith even. But then again, here you are, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Akashi then turns to Hayama. “Kotarou, do you remember? When you were Embraced?”

“Of course I do, Akashi! You fainted right after!” was his cheerful reply. “Oh! So this is how you know, right?” He then turs his attention to Kuroko. “Maybe that's just Akashi, but he gets kinda tipsy if he has a shifter's blood, including werewolf blood.”

“So, it's like having alcohol?”

“I guess? When Akashi Embraced me, uhm, turned me, in other words, he fainted and had a terrible hangover after! There's many vampires who would love to have a pet werewolf and the opposite, but everyone has treated me as an equal!”

“Have you turned since then?”

“I never turned in Lunar, much less in Lilith. I guess I could swift again here?” he wonders, glancing at Akashi.

“I won't be stopping you, just take care.” the redhead replies. “You need to run, I understand. Just be careful.”

“Alright! Kuroko, I'll be running with you tonight! Reonee, Eikichi, come with me! I want to run a bit outside!”

After they're out, Kuroko sends a glare to Akashi. “He doesn't have to ask your permission for anything he wants to do.”

“I'm his Sire, which makes me his second father. I have a responsibility to look after him. After all of them. I understand that you value your individuality. Vampires value their bonds, and taking decisions with their families.”

“You're assuming things.”

“I've seen the best and worst of what both vampires and werewolves are capable of. I won't ask of you to understand. What I will ask of you is not to harm Kotarou, if anything happens. Now, if you'll excuse me.”

Akashi gets up to meet the others, leaving Kuroko confused.

_“Just what kind of person are you, Akashi Seijuurou?”_

 

  
-//-

 

  
Reo and Seijuurou watch Kuroko run with Kotarou. “You like him, don't you, Seichan?”

“Maybe.”

“Good luck! Seems like you'll need it.”


	17. Day 18: And Endless Chase (Comes to an End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko always saw Akashi as someone others were meant to chase after, never to be captured. (But he forgets, even a fox never meant to be captured, can be caught in the end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I thought of writing an allegory in both Akashi's and Kuroko's minds that they thought of each other to be a Kitsune, left to the reader if they were or not. Instead, I ended up writing an allegory based on the Teumessian fox, a large fox who was meant to always avoid capture. Eventually, Laelaps, a dog meant to always capture its prey. In the end, Zeus turned them both to stone and turned them both to constellations, those of Canis Major (the dog) and Canis Minor (the fox).

 

For Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou was someone always pushing forward. Someone to admire, perhaps to glorify, even chase after. But he was never meant to be reached, to be caught. Perhaps not as prey, but similar to a deceitful Kitsune, running away after playing its tricks.

Akashi's achievements were seen as tricks by many. But each one was real, a shining stone over an invisible crown and sometimes, Kuroko wondered if Akashi was the hunter, rather than the one being followed, unreachable, untouchable.

 

But Kuroko often forgets, however, that no hunt is meant to last forever. Even a being as fearsome and strong as the  _Teumessian fox_ itself, who preyed on the people's fears (Akashi's presence  _does_ often strike fear to others), who was never meant to be caught, met a chaser it wasn't meant to avoid, for Laelaps was a dog never meant to fail in a hunt, any hunt. And perhaps they would have still be at it, if the Father didn't turn them into stars.

 

"Kuroko, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I got lost in thought for a moment."

"I was asking about the stars." he repeats, pointing at the sky. "Do you recognise this constellation?"

"Um... Canis Minor?"

"Correct. This one?"

"Canis Major?"

"Correct again." he says, and his hand lays down to the ground, catching his own.

 

 _Maybe I was wrong_ , Kuroko thinks.  _I might as well have been the fox all along._


	18. Day 19: Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuurou is the most trusted bodyguard of the Emperor of Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya. Chrysalis is a mythical assassin, supposedly out of the young ruler's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a continuation to the Space Vampire/Werewolf AU. Instead, I came up with a plot where Akashi is a shapeshifter that needs one of someone's personal items to take their forms. And ends up working as Kuroko's bodyguard, taking his place in various events and functions.

 

"Tetsuya-sama, please give me the crown."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Akashi-kun. I wish to play my role as emperor today."

"And as your bodyguard, I insist taking your place as we've always done."

"I go unnoticed most of the time."

"And today, you won't. Now, hand me the emperor's garments. Those things can make an actual ghost stand out, much less you."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Now. Before I take them myself."

Kuroko hands him what he asked and, after his overbearing bodyguard mutters a thank you, he watches him slip on the silk white robes, enchanted as he was the first time, as Akashi's hair slowly turn from its bright red to a sky blue, as his broad shoulders shivel down to his own size. His eyes too, turn blue but, while the colour changes, the shape doesn't, still holding a bit of that sharpness Akashi's eyes hold. That's one of the very few flaws to his ability to change his appearance.

The second one is that he can't change without a personal item belonging to the person he wants to change into. For better or for worse, it can be anything, from a small thing like a ring to a larger, as clothes or weaponry.

And the third one, _well.._.

Akashi clears his throat, and Kuroko feels like he's looking at a miror. "How do I look?"

"Appearance: 9/10. Posture: 7/10. I think I look more relaxed. Voice: 2/10. I'm more soft-spoken. Less cocky. And my voice is more soft."

Akashi tries clearing his throat again. "How about now?"

"I'd give you an average of 8." Kuroko replies. "But why are you so set on taking my place today?"

"There's a rumour that _Chrysalis_ will make their appearance today."

 

 _Chrysalis the Assassin_ , Kuroko thinks. They say no one has seen his face, which is also why, three years ago, when Akashi offered his services as a bodyguard, everyone was suspicious of him and his shapeshifting ability. There were many who still do.

 

"But what does Akashi-kun think?"

"I think we'll be having an assassination attempt regardless if it Chrysalis, a copycat, or someone unrelated at all. Now, will you give me a kiss?"

"How conceited do you think I am? I'm not going to kiss you when you look like me!"

"Damn." Akashi laughs. "Should have asked for it earlier."

 

-//-

 

There was indeed an assassin, but he's stopped the moment one of his knives grazes the emperor's arm. He's taken to the dungeon, while the emperor is escorted back to his chambers.

"Akashi-kun, how did you know?"

The "emperor" undresses and Akashi has taken back his form. "It was an important public event. It only made sesnse there would be at least one attempt. In fact, I'm surprised it took so long for them to appear."

A guard knocks the door, informing the capture of the would-be assassin, and leaving some of their weapons outside the room for them to examine.

Akashi smiles as he takes a chain with a ring, and puts it around his neck.

 

-//-

 

"Tell me, _who are you_?"

Tatsuya stares at the cloaked figure. He wonders if that's who they sent to interrogate him.

"I'm Chrysalis." he says with conviction.

"Are you?" they ask, pulling out their cloaks in a fashion most dramatic.

And faces no other than _himself_.

"Chrysalis is a title." the _impostor_ tells him. "It belongs to the assassin who changes faces, who is never caught, never seen. Chrysalis doesn't make themselves invisible, but steals people's faces. Can you change the way you look? I so doubt it." he laughs.

"In that case," Tatsuya begins, because he _has_ to take something out of that man, "assuming that you _are_ Chrysalis, why? Why are you protecting the Emperor of Teikou? Why, when you have declared you _will_ end the Emperor's life?"

"Because," the greatest assasin grins, and it's one expression that sends shivers down his spine, seeing in his face, "I have sworn to seve a just ruler. But as soon as he stops listening to the voice of his people, his life is forfeit."

 

 

 _And I wish this day never comes_ , but this goes unspoken, hidden deep in his heart.


	19. Day 20: All from a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic began with a song. The world ends with two.  
> Deperating the two greatest wizards of the era wasn't a wise decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where magicians have to use music! How did I even come up with this? Possibly by listening too much of Final Fantasy soundtracks.
> 
> Songs featured: Maria and Draco (ff6), Dancing Mad (Akashi-also ff6), Liberi Fatali (Kuroko-ff8).  
> Kuroko performs Maria's part mainly because she calls herself darkeness to Draco's starlight.

 

Teikou Academy of the Magical and Performing Arts was known for many things, but if any stood out was the midterm performance competition, where students competed solo, in pairs, or in groups, for the most emotionally provoking performance.

 

Seijuurou steps into the stage, and his outfit, a beautiful red and black suit with a fencing sword, gives him the air of a knight, or just an undercover warrior.

 

_**Oh, Maria** _   
_**Though I call you from afar,** _   
_**Will this message reach your heart?** _   
_**Oh, how I long to be with you!** _

 

Tetsuya enters the stage from the opposite side of the stage. He wears a wedding dress, because that's what the scrip has _Maria_ wear, but he doesn't think of it. Even though it's a wedding dress, it's a black one. Maria is mourning for her lost love, and he relates to her.

 

 **_My beloved!_ **  
**_Shall we still be made to part?_ **

**_I'm the darkness you're the starlight_ **  
**_Shining brightly from afar_ **  
**_Through hours of despair, I offer this prayer_ **  
**_To you my evening star_ **

 

They rush to each other's side, and embrace. The room feels warmer as they fingers entangle one another and, even if most know the script, feel happiness for the reunited lovers.

 

 **_Insolent rogue! Knave of the Western Horde!_ **  
**_Would you address my Queen-to-be, Maria?_ **

 

While Seijuurou plays the part of the hero Draco, who's in love with his princess Maria, played by Tetsuya, it's only fitting that Ralse is played by someone from a distant kingdom. Ralse, who Maria was made to marry, when her heart still longed for Draco. Taiga challenges Seijuurou to a duel, to which the smaller redhead that to teach on how to make it look more believable. Seijuurou was the better swordman than the two, that was obvious. Even if that wasn't the case, the duel would have still ended in his beloved's favour. The story is one with a happy ending, where the lovers end up being together.

 

 **_I yield... this day is yours, Draco._ **  
**_Curse you should you let Maria go!_ **

**_Peace, then! For you have my word_ **  
**_With me she'll know nothing but peace!_ **

 

Perhaps their audience know that too. They cry and cheer, perhaps not for the happy ending of their story, but the lack of one for Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

-//-

 

They spend the rest of the years apart. They lived in hope and with their love.

Until the news, true or otherwise, spread and reach them.

 

_'Kuroko Tetsuya is getting married. He's forgotten you, Seijuurou.'_

But that's enough to make his fire die down.

 

-//-

 

_'Akashi Seijuurou is dead. It's time to move on and marry another.'_

He'd prefer to see the world die than forget.

 

-//-

 

Seijuurou, or what's left of him, closes his eyes, and brings the string over his violin. He plays the first notes, and a small orchestra follows. They know it, as well as he does, that their only purpose is to strengthen his own song.

_**Obitas et proelio** _

_**Vita nuntis** _

_**Obsidi et tempori capem** _

_**Quam copis fidem scutis esset** _

 

Seijuurou holds in his hands an army's heart, beating and enchanted by his play. They follow him in battle, either by the promise of glory and fortune, the words of friends, or just by listening to the grieving knight, now driven by madness.

 

_**Pugna passum** _

_**Virtus bellum** _

 

The sound of the violin is met with a distant guitar. The only instrument accompanying it is the wind.

 

**_Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei_ **

**_Cunae sunt non_ **

**_Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali_ **

**_Somnus est non_ **

 

Tetsuya's army is one of shadows, restless spirits rising for the depths of the land, the rivers, the mountains, the seas, men and beasts who died from human wars or nature's wrath alike, are sent to a second death.

 

_**Surgite** _

_**Invenite** _

 

Both of them focus only to their song. It's a pain no one can describe and they're left only with that, the pain and the longing for each other's touch. The world around them is covered in fire and barren land, and it's only when there's no one left by their sides, only when a guitar and a violin play two different tunes, and it's only then that they realise each other's presense.

The instruments fall on their sides, and they run towards one another.

 

 _**Our love, come what may** _  
_**Will never age a day** _

 

The first flower of a new era blooms.


	20. Day 21: Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou, blind and disgraced by his father, finds his heaven on the basement where the man's private "collection" lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> draft_2042nothing_is_right_let_me_rest.doc  
> Started out as an au for The Shape of Water. Kinda ended up simply being inspired by both that and Pan's Labyrinth. Both great movies. Highly recommended.

 

Seijuurou is seventeen when he lasts views the world as it was intended to be seen by the human eye. Just because he can't see like others do doesn't mean he can't function. It doesn't mean he can't _see._

Perhaps it was his imagination as a kid, or an infernal gift he possessed, to see things not as intended, but as they were. And now, whenever his eyes turned to meet another's he could only see the monsters masquerading as humans.

He often finds refuge, a small safe heaven only a handful of people can breach, in the part of the basement that houses Akashi Masaomi's private collection. There's only dead, soulless objects that whisper stories but are nothing more than that.

And, of course, _Kuroko._

Kuroko's existence is covered by a shadow veil, one his thrice accursed eye cannot penetrate. However, he _knows_ Kuroko exists, because he can hear him swim around the large, glass water tank in the far end of the basement. But he doesn't need to see, to _know_ Kuroko exists, because his other senses betray it. His hearing, in particular. Every time he enters his little heaven, he can hear Kuroko swimming around franctically, as though stopping would kill him. When his fingers roam above the glass, he can feel Kuroko's on the other side of it. They don't feel human; but Seijuurou feels better in that knowledge. 

And whenever he sings or speaks, even though he knows Kuroko can't ( _won't?_ ) reply to him, he can sense the other being calmer on the other side.

 

 _We're both caged,_ Seijuurou thinks, _but one day, we'll be free. I'll make sure of it._


	21. Day 22: Everything Can Start With a Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko Tetsuya only wanted to drown his sorrows in vanilla flavoured sweets after breaking up. But the new guy working at his favourite cafe was extremely his type and maybe, just maybe, the phrase that "love goes away with love" was true, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been searching a long time today to find the one idea to fill the meet cute prompt. So here it is what's this about: Kuroko broke up recently, he visits Mura's cafe, where Akashi recently started working. First meeting goes really well. Also, Murasakibara unknowingly plays Cupid.

 

Regardless on what some people might think of him, Murasakibara Atsushi had those few people that he geniuinly cared, and never hesitated to show it. Of course, those were few people, namely his two co-workers at the cafe (and a long story to how that came to be, better left for another time,) and one Kuroko Tetsuya.

One Kuroko Tetsuya, who still tried to drink more of his favourite vanilla milkshake out of an empty glass, who stared at his plate, now devoid of his favourite vanilla cake, and looked like he wanted to drown his sorrows (whatever those were) on vanilla flavoured sweets. So he did what anyone would do for a friend: ask what was wrong.

"I broke up." he replied. "She said she didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who's slept with other guys."

So he stays there, thinking for a few good minutes, until he decides that, Kuroko might be in need of a  _special_ service his cafe offers, only known to a select few.

"Kuro-chin should come to the kitchen with me."

Kuroko does protest, of course, but it doesn't matter, because Murasakibara simply lifts him up and carries him to the back of the cafe, where the kitchens are. An act that is by itself strange, because Murasakibara never let anyone in his personal sanctuary.  _A lot of things must have changed since the last time I visited,_ Kuroko thinks, because there's someone else working in the kitchen, making what seems to be a red velvet cake, and Murasakibara always worked alone.

"Aka-chin, I brought Kuro-chin. I want you to make a cake for him." he informs him.

"Really, Murasakibara-kun, there's no need for any of you to get into trouble."

"No trouble at all." the stranger intervenes. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou." he introduces himself. "So, how bad was the breakup?"

"Excuse me?"

"The breakup." Akashi repeats. "Atsushi said he wants me to make a cake for you. My specialty are breakup cakes." he explains, and gestures him to come closer.

Kuroko hesitantly does so. He takes a good look at Akashi's creation; it's a red velvet cake alright. However, it's made to read  _Fuck You_ in some elegant cursive.

"That's a strange cake." is the only comment Kuroko can muster without insulting Akashi who, in his surprise, laughs.

"It's for my father." he reveals. "We don't get along. I send him a cake like that every year on his birthday. He never even so touches it but don't worry, it doesn't go to waste. Some of the people working for him find it a nice joke and eat it instead."

"Aka-chin's dad is no good." Murasakibara says, and it looks like he wants to say more on the topic but Akashi speaks up before he continues.

"Enough about me, may I ask your name? Since I'll be working for you."

_Good job Kuroko. Forgot how to be polite at the sight of a pretty man?_

And Akashi is indeed a handsome man, red eyes shining with delight at his job, hair cut short (probably to avoid any hairs falling in troublesome places) the same shade of red as his red velvet cake, and in similar build to his.

"Ah, right! I apologise. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you."

"Well then, Kuroko. What would you like for your ex to see?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do more  
> I'm so tired  
> please enjoy


	22. Day 23: The Boy with Snapdragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko couldn't help but admire the flower paintings Akashi made a lifetime ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone expected a piece connected to Day 14? To refresh your memory (if needed): you stop aging at 18 and start aging again after you meet your soulmate. They meet after Akashi takes up his case to defend him in court. They win the case (of course) and now live together, after a long, courting process on Akashi's side.

 

There's many things Tetsuya didn't know about his supposed to be soulmate, but he likes discovering things by himself rather than being told about them. So far he knew Akashi was an old man who changed careers a lot in his long life. Of course, calling Akashi old wasn't meant as an insult, but merely stating a fact. Akashi was, after all, ten times older than he was. Which, when thinking about it made Kuroko extremely uncomfortable being affectionate. It felt like he was in a relationships with his grandfather.

Even though Akashi was way older than any human could achieve normally (thank you for the awkwardness, whoever it is you who made that soulmate "rule") and the fact that his grandfather would probably kick his ass (or attempt to, but quite literally) if he were still around.

Kuroko sighed. If anything, he truly owed Akashi for taking his case. Especially for not using his orientation in his defense line. _"It makes up for a poor argument anyways"_ the redhead had said and claimed he was going to watch Kuroko for a while to make sure he was honest.

So, lawyer. The first thing he had on the list of "Professions Akashi Seijuurou is proficient at".

Today, he adds  _painter_ in the long list.

Akashi owns a small gallery of his paintings, all of people and flowers.

Out of all of them, his attention is drawn to a paining of a boy, holding a bouquet of snapdragons. The boy's hair are pitch black, short and messily cut. His eyes are a dark brown that might look black on the right (or wrong?) angle. The background is that of a stone wall. But the most prominent feature of the painting is the bouquet of snapdragons he's holding. They're a wide range of colours, from monochome whites to fancy dichromic ones with wild combinations as purple and yellow, or red and white, to polychrome ones.

"A beautiful painting, isn't it?" Akashi asks from behind.

"Don't do that Akashi-kun! I was scared!"

Akashi laughs. "Not until you call me Seijuurou."

"Not until you tell me what they called you when you were first around."

"I was called many things, and perhaps, in the end, a Fool strikes the closest." he muses. "But does the past matter? I'm here now, with you. And there's no other person I'd rather be with."

"Were you a famous person, at any point in life?"

"Afraid you'll have raging fans at our doorstep?" Akashi teases.

"Please be serious."

"I'm as dead as a dead person can be in those lives. There's none of them that I mysteriously disappeared or anything."

"Are you really Japanese?"

"Of course. Why?"

 _You sometimes speak like you jumped out straight of some historical drama._ "No reason."

There's a comfortable silence between them. Kuroko admires the painting; Akashi admires Kuroko.

"Why snapdragons?"

"Not all flowers carry the same name in all languages. Snapdragons are the same. There's a country that her people call them _puppies_ , because the people saw a dog's mouth instead of a dragon's. It's a flower of childhood, of innocent and wild imagination. Snapdragons are, after all, wild flowers, Tetsuya, and can even bloom among rocks. Wouldn't you say life is like that as well? The beauty of growing through hardships."

Kuroko doesn't reply, instead tries to picture Akashi as the boy in the painting, holding flowers of all kinds in his tiny arms and comes to a decision.

"Akashi-kun, can you teach me how to paint?"


	23. Day 24: Everybody Wants to Be a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuurou was the most beautiful cat Kuroko Tetsuya has seen, and he wouldn't mind telling him that, if he wasn't that proud for being a cat, while Kuroko was a dog like any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caboys? Cats/Dogs? Metaphors? I'm confused myself but you can take this as you want. I know. Lazy of my side on how to be specific. I apologise. Tuesdays are a pain for me.  
> For added effect, listen to Everybody wants to be a Cat in any language of preference.

 

Akashi Seijuurou was known to be the most stunning Cat at the whole of Tokyo for a reason, Kuroko used to think before he met him. Now he thinks everyone's been exaggerating of his talents.

All because every single time his path crossed his, he found the redhead Cat lying on a rooftop, singing the same annoying song.

 

_**Everybody wants to be a cat** _   
_**Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at** _

 

He couldn't deny the fact that Akashi had a great singing voice,  _for a cat_. But the same song over and over, it was annoying. Perhaps only to him though, since cats around in general always seemed to be drawn at that one particular song.

 

_**Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat** _   
_**'Cause everything else is obsolete** _

 

Of course they're drawn to the damn song. In his eyes, it was a song about cats being better musicians than any other, a claim that really bothered him. He was far from being any kind of musical talent, but others do. And they're not cats.

He picks up the pace, because he's late, and doesn't want to be late again. It has nothing to do with the annoying Akashi Seijuurou Cat Fanclub. And so, he misses Akashi Seijuurou staring at him, wondering if that would be the right time to formally introduce himself or not.


	24. Day 25: Unorthodox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one gets abducted, usually the abductor demanded money.   
> For some reason, his demanded that he marry Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's episode "I have an impulse that makes me work any prompt that gets in my hands with a twist, one way or another." And so, I give you "Akashi and Kuroko get married after abductor's demands, not that they mind."

 

Akashi Seijuurou had a strange day. Getting abducted, as in, someone  _actually_ managing to abduct him is surreal at best. What made this occurence even more bizare were the following facts:  
  


  1. He gained conciousness  on a plane.
  2. Tetsuya was with him, still sleeping on his seat (right next to him!)
  3. Their flight attendant was his father's butler.



"You can rest easy, Seijuurou-sama." the man eases him mumbled concerns. "We mean you no harm."

And against his better judgement, lets himself rest.

 

-//-

 

Seijuurou isn't fond of cursing. It has nothing to do with mannerisms or etiquette. Well, his upbringing  _might_ have some influence, as it always happens with each and every individual. He wanted to believe that, in his case, it was because he wasn't fond of profoundly displaying negative emotions, those who came in with swearing in particular.

 _I'll make an exception for this occation_ , he thought.  _What the fuck. Who the hell threatens to kill your lover if you don't get_ ** _married_** _of all things._

_And I had all things prepared on how to finally propose to Tetsuya! Found the perfect rings too! Why did this have to happen now?_

It's Tetsuya's voice that brings him back to reality. "Akashi-kun, I know it's sudden but, would you like to marry me?"

_Now it's Tetsuya proposing to me! Have I been too lost into planning that I forgot to act?_

Seijuurou says yes, of course, and he's met with one more surprise, when the rings he picked up are delivered to them. They were custom-made, their designs similar to those their mothers wore. The idea behind it was simple: the two women had a strong bond between them, and they owed quite a bit to that pre-existing bond that theirs found ground to prosper. 

 

-//- 

 

Seijuurou still radiates happiness even after they've landed back on Japan and Tetsuya jokes saying "Your light is too bright" a few times.

"Would you like to spend the night with mother? She always complains whenever I mention you."

"Oh? And what does she say?"

"That you don't come visit often enough."

"I should come then."

"Please do. I want to officially introduce you to her as my husband."

And there goes Seijuurou, feeling that this is indeed the happiest day of his life. He,  _Kuroko Seijuurou_ , has finally achieved happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon: who was behind the abduction plan!


	25. Day 26: The Dreadful Monrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou prefers spending his Sunday mornings lying in bed with his husband.  
> Tetsuya would rather try out something new that time of that certain day (and probably make Seijuurou show him the ropes in said activity, if he was familiar with).  
> Every Sunday morning, the same thing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I wrote domestic fluff? Now that I think about it, did I even ever write domestic fluff? Oh well, there's a first time for everything.

 

"Seijuurou, please let me get out of bed, I have work to do."

"Liar." the other accuses, still sounding sleepy. "You have nothing to do, so let's just stay in bed, okay?"

"I have to do the laundry." 

"Tetsuyaaaaaaaaa" Seijuurou complaints. "Stay with me for an hour or two more in bed."

"What do I get in return?" Tetsuya playfully asks.  _I wonder if he'll fall for it again._

"You can pick our lunch for today."

_Ha! He fell for it again!_

"I feel like going to Majiba today then."

"Tetsuya, you know how I feel about junk food.."

"And you know that I believe we need to compensate for all the years you never had a single fry."

Seijuurou sighs and retreats deeper into the bed covers. "You know I can't say no to you, right?"

"A good thing too, sometimes." Tetsuya agrees. "I don't want you missing out the pleasures of life."

"Which are?"

"Food, fun, and love. But mostly love." he claims.

"Then I have all I need in my life." Seijuurou replies. "Because you're at my side, the love of my life." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short. I spent most time thinking about what to do than I wanted to. And it's past 3am. Why am I like this


	26. Day 27: The Burning Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya puts "expert, chef-level pan flipping" under Seijuurou's skillset.
> 
> Alternatively, Seijuurou teaches Tetsuya how to make crepes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cooking. I love the idea of Akashi cooking, be it that he enjoys it, enjoys pampering others through delicious homemade food, enjoys pampering Kuroko through said food, as a coping mechanism, because it brings back happy memories, a mix of the above, or all of them.  
> And doing something you enjoy with people you like can make a good experience infinity times better.

 

"I knew it. I'm sorry Sei-kun but I can't do this." Tetsuya finally replies, staring at the failed first crepe. "It's obvious I can't do it."

Seijuurou sighs, opting to ignore, for now, the fact that his husband still uses a honorific with his name. "Tetsuya, if you stop now, you'll waste a perfectly good batter that, need I remind you, you prepared by yourself."

"With your guidance."

"And you followed my instructions perfectly, which is a large part in cooking. Also, what else did I tell you before standing between me and the frying pan?"

"The first crepe never comes out right?" Tetsuya asks hesitantly.

"Exactly. Now, try again."

Kuroko pours some of the batter to the frying pan once again and, this time, the crepe comes out decent.

"Sei-kun, can you please continue?" Tetsuya asks after a few more crepes he's made.

"Sure" he replies with a nod."Go fill up your crepes and I'll do the rest of them." he promises.

 

Tetsuya always enjoyed watching Seijuurou occupying himself with different things, but cooking was an exceptional thing itself. When cooking, the redhead puts all this focus on the tasks given at hand, even at the face of having to multitask over a stove and a cutting board. Same goes for now, with him completely focused on the crepes, flipping them up, never wasting a single one by being stuck on the ceiling or having them drop into the floor in their descend back into the frying pan.

 

Tetsuya think he should add "expert, chef-level pan flipping" under Seijuurou's skillset. He shouldn't be surprised, afrer all, since Seijuurou has the tendency of not showing off a skill that there's even the smallest, if he's not certain he'll manage to show it the right way.

The crepes are soon done, and Seijuurou sits next to Tetsuya, playfully stealing a bit from his husband's crepes.

"Your crepes are the best Tetsuya."

"You're onlt saying this to make me feel better." he accuses.

"I'm being honest. I'd cook everything you'd ask me to"

"Why?"

"Because I love you?"

"I know. I love you too."


	27. Day 28: Poetica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya writes hymns to the gods; and Seijuurou to Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for today, instead, you get some poetic rambling ???, and references to the Muses.

 

_**And at the same time am I grieved whenever honest Homer grows drowsy** _

_**But it is allowable, that sleep should steal upon a long work** _

 

 

 

Tetsuya writes hymns to the gods; and Seijuurou to Tetsuya.

How can he not, when the other closes his eyes to hide his soft gaze from the world an concentrate. Lips part and divine sounds fill up his world. Was this one for  _Father_ or the Sun, Seijuurou isn't sure, but he thinks that, for this hymn and this devotion, they are unworthy.

Tetsuya's presence is of divine essence, from the clear blue eyes full of emotion, to lean fingers writing down something he can't make or isn't sure he wants to, to a heavenly but apologetic voice when he declines Satsuki's invitation to dance.

He throws his scribbles to the fire. He's neither Tetsuya nor Ryouta to be able to express sanguine emotion with his poetry. Instead, he is emotion raw and most despicable, so he quietly removes his presence and hides.

 

Now, he wails as if an actor on stage, at the most climactic moment of the play.

Alas, there is no  _catharsis_ for one like him, a disgraceful god, emotions aberrant of himself, and his desire out of reach, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious (shame of me in that case), Kuroko is Polymnia, the muse of sacred poetry, and Akashi is Melpomene, muse of tragic poetry and mythology. Kise is Erato, muse of love poetry, and Momoi is Terpsichore, muse of dancing.


	28. Day 29: Another Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's something Kuroko enjoyed in silence (besides reading, that is) was to observe Akashi's look of concentration behind thin black frames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for falling behind scedule. But please enjoy Kuroko watching Akashi wearing his reading glasses.
> 
> Warnings: darkish? and a bit confusing in the end

 

If there's something Kuroko enjoyed in silence (besides reading, that is) was to observe Akashi's look of concentration behind thin black frames. Such an intense focus, even to material Kuroko himself found most boring. Sometimes, the redhead would read the same sentence once or twice, voice only above a whisper, as if talking to himself.  After a few minutes, he'd sigh, take off his glasses, dutifully clean them, then place them back to their case. He'd then take a piece of paper, write something in it, then place the book back to its self. After that, he'd leave the library just like he came.

 

The did that every time. Pick a random book, add a small paper with some notes, place it back where he got it, then leave.

 

Today, he decides to read one of the notes. He barely registers the title ( _Gulliver's Travels_ ) as he picks up the note, and examines it.

 

**_Nothing is at it seems_ **

**_1041_ **

 

Just by instinct, he tries to insert the numbers into the safe behind the desk. (Why does a library have a safe? No one questions.)

There's a pair of what looks like to be reading glasses and, out of curiocity, Kuroko tries them on.

The world explodes in light, and he runs.

It hurts, it hurts him  _so much_ , and he runs for his safety, following that  _hypnotic_ voice he only now had started hearing in his mind, filling him with sweet promises that could lead to his end, but oh how welcoming it would be, if this torture came to end.

 

He doesn't realise when he's covered in comforting darkness, in a room made of all shades of black. Everything looks so familiar, yet distant. There's what seems to be a throne at a distance, with what looks like a body left in it; as he approaches, a shadow materialises next to him, and it's nothing but hollow eyes and a demonic grin.

 

 _"Oh Tetsuya, how those eyes suit you, cold and bright and gold"_ it speaks, and it's something that sounds welcoming and familiar in how distorted it sounds, despite the sheer wickedness, the  **darkness** that comes from it.  _"They knew I -we- dispise blue so much. They tried to hide you under it. But no matter. You're now here. We're now complete."_

The shadow pushes him to the throne, and they both disappear from sight.

 

_Ah._

 

He remembers now.

His -their- kind are nothing but shadows, only forming true beings in pairs. And the two of them together, they form  ** _Absolution_** , the He-Who-Releases-All, and the realm, ironic as it sounds, springs back to life.

The last drop of sand has fallen from the hourglass and Death himself stands from his throne, eyes of gold and hair of blood, as what is both Tetsuya - _the True Knowledge_ \- and Seijuurou - _the Absolute Ending_ \- begin the command to end the world.


	29. Day 30: Your First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou was searching for his better half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation of the previous day, or to be more precise, a bit of a prequel?  
> Things happened so I'm a lot behind in my writing scedule, which includes Kuroko's birthday fic. But I'll have it, even if it ends up being March when I publish it. Thank you for your patience.

 

Seijuurou was an incomplete being.

Roaming the endless Void was all he could do, barely interracting with others of his kind. Bonds for his kind were nothing sort of like that of mortal beings. Camaraderie was unknown between them. The only bond they knew was forming a  _Union_ , a pair of two, and then their purpose would be revealed to them. After that, the two that formed a whole being would follow their assigned purpose  _together_ as one, even if it was something as trivial accompany a living being, or as grand as bringing the end of the world.

 

Whoever their Creator was, they sure had a twisted sense of humour, if it could even be called that.

 

He's heard someone call them  _First Angels_ , as though they were some sort of dark counterpart to the divine assistants, messengers of words doomed to fall on dead ears.

 

-//-

 

Tetsuya was, for lack of better word, a unique being. The only one who never attempted to socialize with the rest of their kind. He only stood at a distance watching.

"I know my purpose" he said when Seijuurou asked, "and I do not desire to partake in it, not now at least."

Seijuurou never felt anything like curiocity before.

Staying around could be just the perfect course of action.

After all, time for them stands still.


	30. Thank You!

 

Hello!

Now I have posted Kuroko's birthday fic, I can say I'm officially done with akakuro month, and working towards akakuro week!

If you'd like some additions for any of the stories written here (or the two seperate birthday fics), you can leave a suggestion here, or send it over on [my tumblr](http://the-chibi-sempai.tumblr.com/)!

Have a good day!


End file.
